fairytailfandomcom_ms-20200215-history
Marl
|occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives=Lucky (husband) Happy (son) |magic=Aera |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 177 |anime debut=Episode 84 |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Marl (マール Māru) is the wife of Lucky and the mother of Happy. Appearance Marl is an elderly Exceed who, in the physical aspect, is the spitting image of her son: Happy. Marl's body is covered in blue fur (her cheeks, however, have baby blue spots), and she is often seen wearing a white dress, over which she wears yellow apron. Marl also wears a dark green scarf, with holes cut out for her ears, which is wrapped around her head in a similar fashion to a Hijab.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 84 Personality Marl is an extremely kind Exceed, and went out of her way to take care of Happy and Carla, whom were, just prior to their meeting, declared to be rebels,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 177, Page 3 and helped Shagotte fly (she only has one wing, as opposed to two), in spite of the way that she was treated by her in the past.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Page 15 Marl is also very understanding, and doesn't abide by the logic that most Exceeds do, instead considering humans and Exceed to be on equal terms with one another, stating that feelings, no matter what your race, are always the same.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 177, Pages 10-14 In the past, Marl said that she used to think the same as the other Exceeds, believing humans to be beneath Exceeds, until Shagotte took her egg away from her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 177, Pages 14-15 History Years ago, Queen Shagotte ordered that Marl's child, Happy, be taken away and sent to Earth Land along with other Exceed children in order to assassinate the Dragon Slayers. Because of that, she and her husband Lucky opposed the mission and the queen gave the order that they were to be exiled from the kingdom. Synopsis Edolas arc When Lucky brought Happy and Carla into the house she cooked dinner for them. She explained that she and her husband had been exiled from the kingdom for opposing the plan of sending 100 eggs to Earthland to exterminate the Dragon Slayers. She expressed her warm sense of parenting and helped Carla to rediscover her heart and courage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 177, Pages 10-15 She then watches Happy and Carla flying off together. She said that Happy flew a lot like Lucky and wondered if Carla was Happy's girlfriend. She also said that her son had "grown up to be a gentle boy who treasured his friends".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 177, Pages 19-20 After all the Exceed come to Earthland, she watches her son and Lucky mimicking each other's movements and chuckling to herself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Page 12 She tells Happy that he can come over and visit them anytime he wishes. Happy remarked that he didn't know why but he liked the way she and Lucky smelled, which made Marl cry tears of joy. She is last seen flying off with the rest of the Exceed, assisting Shagotte's flight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 14-16 Magic and Abilities Aera (翼 Ēra): Marl, like the rest of her race, uses Aera to sprout wings from her back, and fly. Trivia *Marl and her husband Lucky are voiced by Ayako Kawasumi and Tomokazu Seki, the same people who voiced Elie and Haru Glory from Rave Master (Hiro Mashima's earlier work). Quotes *(To Carla and Happy) "It doesn't matter if your friends are a human or an exceed. Because, even though we look different, our feelings toward each other are the same."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 177, Page 12 *(To Carla about Happy) "You seem to be lost right now, but I'm sure you'll be okay. Besides, you have such a wonderful knight beside you." *(To Carla and Happy) "You will be able to find your own heart. No, you probably already have it. All that's left is to recognize it and trust to that feeling of friendship."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 177, Page 13 *"It was about that time... That I figured out... We aren't gods or angels or anything, just parents."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 177, Page 15 *(To Lucky about Happy) "Looks like he grew up to be a gentle boy who treasures his friends..."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 17, Page 20 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Edolas Category:Magical creatures Category:Female Category:Exceed